<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Time To Go by Kpop_fanboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236770">Almost Time To Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_fanboi/pseuds/Kpop_fanboi'>Kpop_fanboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_fanboi/pseuds/Kpop_fanboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God, the world is cruel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost Time To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time to talk to Donghyuck. Mark couldn’t put it off any longer. He was getting weaker as the days went on and he had to talk to him before it was too late. They needed to stop ignoring it because Mark only had days left.</p><p>Donghyuck walks into Mark’s hospital room and pecks him on the lips. Mark gives him a weak smile.</p><p>“What’s up? You seem down,” says Donghyuck sitting down at the foot of the hospital bed.</p><p>“Donghyuck, I only have days left. We need to stop ignoring it,” says Mark.</p><p>The younger quickly shakes his head.</p><p>“Mark, we’ve talked about this. Everything going to be okay. You’re gonna go through all this treatment and get better and we’ll have the life we’ve always dreamed of.”</p><p>Mark takes hold of Donghyuck’s hands.</p><p>“I’m getting weaker as the days go on Hyuckie. The treatments aren’t working. Which is why I need to tell you something. I need to tell you this before it’s too late. It’s almost my time to go.”</p><p>Donghyuck just nods and looks down trying not to cry, because he knows Marks right. As much as he wanted to deny it, he’s known for some time now that Mark’s time on this planet was coming to an end.</p><p>“Hyuck I love you so much. I honestly don’t know where I would be if it wasn’t for you. Remember we first met? It was at Jaehyun’s party freshman year. I didn’t want to be there, but Jaemin made me. I hated it the second I arrived, but then I saw you. I honestly don’t even know how I got the courage to talk to you, but I did. I also made a huge fool of myself, but I must have done something right seeing as you’re still beside me. I remember our first date. We had been talking for a few weeks and you came up to me after Mr. Choi’s English class and said, ‘Are you going to ask me out or what?’ That Friday after school we saw some shitty rom-com and had dinner. When I went home I told my mom all about you and how you’re the love of my life. You pulled me out of the gutter when I was upset. You made me the best version of myself. You made me live life to the fullest. My favorite memories with you are when we’d sneak out and go around town spray painting abandoned buildings. Running from the cops always gave me an adrenaline rush. You, Lee Donghyuck, are the sun in my life. I want to get married to you. I want to adopt kids with you. I want to find a house that both of us love to death and move into it together. I want to grow old with you. I want to buy that vacation home both of us dreamed about. Hell, I even want to fight with you, because I love the good days we have, but you can’t have good without bad. I want to plan trips to Disney World with you to take our kids on. I want to do all of that and more. I can’t though. As much as I would love to stay I can’t. My time here is limited. You can though. I want you to fall in love again. I want you to do all of that with someone else. I wish it could be you’re doing it with, but it can’t. Promise me. Promise me you’ll be the sun in someone else’s life. Promise me that after I’m gone you’ll let me go,” says Mark.</p><p>At this point, both of the boys were crying. Donghyuck had given up trying to hide his tears after Mark started talking about their first date.</p><p>“Mark, I can’t promise you that.”</p><p>How could he ever love someone that’s not Mark? Mark was the love of his life and it was cruel the world was taking him away.</p><p>“Please, Hyuckie. I want you to be happy after I’m gone. You deserve it. You deserve the entire world. After I’m gone, someone will give that to you. I’m not saying you have to forget about me, but please allow yourself to let go of me enough to fall in love again.”</p><p>Ever since Mark got admitted into the hospital the only thing that he could think about was what was going to happen to Donghyuck. He needed to make sure that Donghyuck would move on after him.</p><p>“Okay, I promise.”</p><p>The two fall into silence and Mark kisses Donghyuck’s hand.</p><p>“Markie, why is the world so cruel? Why does it have to take you away from me just as we’re getting our lives started? I love you and I’m not ready to lose you yet. I don’t think I’d ever be ready to lose you. I may have been the sun in your life, but you were the sun in mine. I don’t know what I did in my past life for you to come to me, but even though our time is cut short I’m glad I got to know you.”</p><p>Donghyuck starts crying even more and Mark hugs him.</p><p>Two days later is when Mark passes away. Donghyuck spends that day and many more crying. The love of his life was gone. </p><p>God, the world was cruel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>